


For a Friend, They’ll do Anything

by Kaetbab



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Jason falls into Tartarus, Nico isn’t bitter at Annabeth or anything here, Sorry Not Sorry, There’s like 0 comfort, With Percy and Annabeth, even if it isn’t explicitly mentioned, from the end of MoA, why is that a tag what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaetbab/pseuds/Kaetbab
Summary: What happens if Jason tries to rescue Percy and Annabeth from falling into Tartarus? It’s known that Tartarus doesn’t let it’s victims go easily afterall.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Jason Grace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	For a Friend, They’ll do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me randomly! Actually, the idea came from a tumblr post of someone asking why Jason couldn’t fly down to get Percy and Annabeth before they fell. It was answered in multiple books actually (TLT after Percy and Annabeth managed to keep Grover from slipping over the edge and MOA after Nico explained how he got sucked in). 
> 
> This is purely my rendition of it. This is what I think would’ve happened given all the information we had. I don’t think I’ll continue this, but maybe I’ll write a second chapter of the actual fall. We’ll see.

“Secure it!” Annabeth had cried, pointing to the now shaking  _ Athena Parthenos.  _ Nico could share her sentiment for the statue, despite it being 40 feet tall and seemingly glaring down at him as if all the problems in the world were his fault. If they lost the statue now, any chance for reconciliation with the Romans was as good as gone. 

He hobbled towards the duo, wanting to help Annabeth get to the Argo II, even in his less than perfect condition. He was still capable of helping, even if Hazel scolded him each time he tried. He wanted to be useful, especially after how useless he felt in that stupid jar. He was still getting used to being able to take full, deep, normal breaths that he often found himself suffocating and going into a mini panic. The giants had the nerve to not even give him a chance to enjoy the sweet air after being dragged out of Tartarus. No, they just deposited him directly in that wretched jar like some fruit. 

Nico was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely registered Annabeth slamming face down onto the hard ground and being dragged towards the hole to Tartarus.

On instinct, he yelled out for Jason. Flying was essential to rescuing the two before they could fall. 

Not waiting for a response, he started rushing towards the duo being dragged back. Well, more like speed hobbled. Hazel cried out when Percy leapt for Annabeth’s hand and was then flung over the edge himself. It was only then did Nico realize the seriousness of the situation. If Percy or Annabeth didn’t find a ledge to hold onto...

Jason was by his side in an instant and already seemed ready to fly down and catch the two. Nico looked over the edge to see Percy holding onto Annabeth’s arm, but his face was white with effort. His other arm was holding a ledge the size of a small bookshelf. Annabeth’s sobs were enough to tug at Nico’s heartstrings. Shouldn’t Percy be able to pull Annabeth up? She was easily lighter than him and Nico had seen the son of Poseidon lift Annabeth up easily. Unless… 

Useless as it was, Nico reached out for the duo, despite them being 15 feet below. The pit seemed to echo with laughter. He hated it. How easily it was for monsters to laugh and taunt them like entertainment. 

Nico looked to Jason for an idea only for Jason to jump down. 

“Jason!” Nico yelped. Was he _ crazy?!  _ Nico didn’t doubt it but this was a new level, even for him. 

Jason looked panicked for a moment, as if he had suddenly lost control of the winds. He fell 5, 10, 15 feet before regaining control on the air. Nico wanted to slap him. Jason didn’t look up on what would’ve been pure murder on Nico’s face and took out his sword, slicing away what looked like webbing on Annabeth’s leg. The relief seemed to be immediate if the gasp Annabeth choked out was anything to go by. Jason gave a brief smile before flying up a bit higher to help bring Percy and Annabeth up. 

Then things went to chaos. Real quick. 

Nico should’ve remembered. Hell, it was the reason he fell in in the first place. Tartarus wasn’t one to let his prey escape. Not easily.  _ Never  _ easily. If he wanted someone in his realm, he was going to do whatever it took to succeed. Magic, trickery, anything. 

Percy seemed to notice it first. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled Annabeth up to the ledge before trying to reach out for Jason. Was that...whispering? He didn’t get to question it. The air seemed to thin and Jason staggered mid flight. His yell was cut short as he began to fall.

“No!” Percy, stupid, self-sacrificng Percy, let go of the ledge, falling after the son of Jupiter. Nico swallowed his distress and focused on the last person there. 

“Annabeth!” He called before she could go after them. She looked up at him, uncertainty and panic gripping at her features. He knew he couldn’t stop her but…”I’ll bring the others to the House of Hades. We’ll rescue you.  _ All  _ of you, I promise.” 

Annabeth’s eyes shone with unshed tears, but she nodded. He could tell she was trying to be confident, for him, for herself...but her eyes were wide and wild with fear. Nico could understand. It was going to be a very long, hard, one way fall. He knew that first hand. He silently prayed for an easy descent for them, despite how useless the prayer would be. Tartarus was not the God’s realm. They were going to be all on their own. 

She gulped and then, “I trust you Nico. I trust you with our lives.” She smiled, a genuine smile, then “You better not fail di Angelo,” and let go of the ledge, turning and diving after Percy and Jason. Nico couldn’t help but laugh. It was such an Annabeth thing to say. 

Gods, Nico was tempted to go after them. He knew it was a deathwish, but he didn’t care. He had already travelled through Tartarus once, what difference was another? He was already leaning forward but an arm pulled him back. 

“We have to go or the whole ground is gonna collapse below us.” Hazel commanded and Nico let her drag him to the Argo II. She sounded angry and sad at the same time. Could she read thoughts? She definitely knew what Nico was gonna do. A numb feeling spread through him as he climbed the ladder. How was he going to explain this to the others? The stupid statue was chilling in the ship and taking up too much space. 

Piper was standing on the ledge, looking around wildly for who Nico could only assume was Jason. She was gonna be so heartbroken. 

She turned to him, a hopeful expression on her face. He must’ve looked really bad, because the expression fell quick and before he knew it, she was in tears. Frank tried his best to comfort her. “We’ll rescue them, I promise,” Nico whispered. If they heard, they didn’t day a thing. 

As the Argo II sailed away, a blanket of silence fell over the crew. Maybe there was a sniffle here, or a sob there. But no spoken words. It was the least they could do for their 3 fallen friends. 

  
  
  



End file.
